


Knife to the Throat

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, badthingshappenbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: “Not another step Doctor or I will kill him.” You tense slightly causing the knife to bite into your throat. Normally you would be able to take them but you are already injured. It’s nothing too severe but you are not used to pain in this body. Not like this. At the sight of your blood Dr. Mortum's eyes go dark, his expression cold. It is moments like this where you are glad that you are on his side.





	Knife to the Throat

“Not another step Doctor or I will kill him.” You tense slightly causing the knife to bite into your throat. Normally you would be able to take them but you are already injured. It’s nothing too severe but you are not used to pain in this body. Not like this. At the sight of your blood Dr. Mortum's eyes go dark, his expression cold. It is moments like this where you are glad that you are on his side. 

“Let. Him. Go.” His voice is ice, jaw tense. You take a steadying breath preparing for what you are about to do. If you mess this up you will die and you aren’t ready to find out what will happen to you mind if your puppet dies. Not to mention you will force your dear doctor to watch as you bleed out.

You shut your eyes focusing before quickly ramming your elbow into their stomach, grabbing theirs in your other hand forcing it over as you slip you head out of their grasp. You grab the hand with the knife, twist and knock their feet out from under them. They land hard on their stomach as you pin them. Knee placed firmly on their back. Looks like you’re not as injured as you thought.

You glance up at the doctor a look of shock across his face. You send a wink his way. “See? I’m not entirely useless. There’s a reason my boss keeps me around.”

“I never said you were, mon cheri.” His eyebrows are furrowed. You know that he is still worried. You feel the warm slickness of blood as it slides down your neck, staining your collar. You see his eyes follow it, the concern grow. Why does he look at you like that? Like you are something that is worth protecting. You feel the guilt start to eat at the edges of you mind. No. 

You push it down like you have done so many times before, returning your attention to the person pinned under you. “Now what do we do with this asshol-” Something’s not right. They are unusually still. Not struggling, not protesting, not… breathing. “Shit.” You reach out, checking for a pulse. Nothing. What happened? “Damn it.” You growl. “Their dead.”

Dr. Mortum walks over to you, kneeling down as he carefully wipes the blood from your neck. “It’s alright.” He glances down at the body, the chilling look returns to his eyes. “We’ll figure out who sent them. But first,” he look at you, “lets get you back to the lab so I can patch you up.”

You take his hand and he pulls you to your feet. “Alright.” You can already tell that you are going to be sore in the morning, but at least nothing is broken this time.


End file.
